50 words
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: a try at the 50 word challenge
1. Chapter 1

Trapped – It comes as a surprise to her, when she realises she is no longer trapped on the island, with no escape to look forward to, and no menace to run from, she can finally start living her life.

Professional – He tries to not be turned on by the professional detached way she examines a cut he received playing football.

Disappointment – He tries to convince himself that he is disappointed the barbeque has been rained off because he is hungry, not because he can see her on her porch in a feminine light sundress.

Discussion – they are both surprised by how fiery and passionate the other can get when they discuss books, spending hours arguing and agreeing over titles they have read, with some not even have been written yet.

Walk- She scolds herself for watching him walk, and tries to look away when she realises how attractive and manly she finds him as he strides across the lawns.

Suggestions- The first few times suggestions are made they are an item they both were shocked, now used to the jibes and jokes, she rolls her eyes and he just smirks.

Routine- After a while they all settle into a routine, which feels so natural they don't notice, spending time together alone and with the group, all getting along so well, it seems like they have been doing it all along.

Games – When Miles suggests drinking games he thinks it will be a bad idea, worried their lie may slip when they are under the influence, but he doesn't know whether to be relived or disappointed that her mask does not slip at all.

Burnt- She thinks it must be the way all women feel around him, the way his touch burns her skin, which is probably why he was so good at his job.

Frozen – He is annoyed at all the knowing looks on the beach, when Jin snaps him out of his frozen stupor, the first time he sees her emerge from the sea in a bikini.


	2. Chapter 2

Punishment- He realises she is a glutton for punishment, for something she feels she needs to atone for, while he watches her in the garage slaving away in the stifling heat, wearing that navy jumpsuit, when she could be in the cool infirmary, which never really saw any action.

Golden- He finds himself mesmerised by all the different shades of gold in her hair in the sunshine, amazed that one head can produce such an array of colours.

Dance- Their routine turns into a dance, of moving around the small kitchen together in perfect harmony, of dodging around each other and mirroring each other's movements.

Immature- She acts like she is not amused by his childish antics, rolling her eyes and swatting his arm, but finds his smile and the way his eyes light up irresistible.

Ben- The first time they notice Ben is the first time he witnesses her loosing it, it scares him more than he could ever imagine, he has no idea how to make easier, so he holds her tight to his chest, so tight she can hardly move, he feels the sobs turn to weeping, and when he finally realises her the watery smile tells him he did the right thing.

Music- He finds himself addicted to her laugh, like a favourite song, he spends growing amounts of time trying to get her to produce this musical sound, telling himself this is because she is his friend and for no other reason.

Talk- One night over dharma beer they have the talk about Kate and Jack, she doesn't tell him that she thinks he had a lucky escape, and he doesn't tell her he can't understand why anyone would treat anyone like her second best.

Daniel- He feels a slight relief when the mad scientist decides to go to the mainland, which is obviously down to the fact he is depressing, confusing and stares at a little girl, and nothing to do with the amount of attention she gives him.

Flower- She is distracted after discovering the Mini-Ben running around free among them, she tells him it's not Ben yet, but he isn't sure she believes that herself, her first real smile in days is his reward for producing a single flower from behind his back reassuring her he's got her back.

Chef- She enjoys cooking with him, and the compliments he pays her food, even though she has her suspicions he doesn't always like the food as much as he says, or even if he finds it edible.


	3. Chapter 3

Pests- When he finally realised he had feelings for her, they were eating lunch with the rest of the group, he made a rude joke and she scrunched up her nose, trying not to laugh, and fixed him with a dazzling smile, he felt the butterflies, and realised that they were definitely not a good sign.

Sandwich – She realised it was too late, she had already fallen for him one night when he was cooking her dinner, making a fuss and pouring her wine, and when he realised he had ruined the food, and she saw how upset he was, he had been trying so hard to please her, and he made her a sandwich instead, it was definitely the thought that count and it was definitely too late.

Scar- When he first see's her scar he automatically asks about how she got it, when she reluctantly tells him, he wishes he never asked.

Uncertainty – The first time he kissed her they were walking companionably back from a dharma social event, she made a joke about Radinski's social skills and as they laughed their bare shoulders rubbed, he feet a jolt and started to move slowly toward her, looking into her laughter filled eyes, he places a chaste kiss on her lips, when he pulls away he sees a look he cannot place in her eyes, which is followed by her whispering goodnight and retreating into her house without a backward glance.

Heat- The second time he kissed her they were sat on the sofa, he made a rude joke and she playfully slapped his chest, he made a grab for her wrist as they both laughed, he looked up and saw how close they were, she was looking straight at him with a question in her eyes, loose curls falling out of her pony tail framing her face, he pulled her wrist around his neck and moved in slowly, laying her back onto the couch gently, this time neither pulled away.

First- He says this is the first time he has ever felt like this about anyone, she wants to believe him, she needs to believe him, so she does.

Curls- Waking up beside her, with a face full of curls, he can't remember ever feeling this content.

Finally- When it gets out that they are an item, no one is shocked, only surprised it took so long.

Comfort- She feels like she can be herself around him, and when they are entwined on the sofa reading a book each, the only sound pages turning and heavy breathing, she doesn't think she has ever been so comfortable.

Jin- Jin finds it hard to spend time around them together once he finds out about their feelings, he doesn't avoid them, but they can tell, they both try and spend time with him alone, and be discreet around him, but he still insists on helping them move in together.


	4. Chapter 4

Socks- She revels in every moment of living with him, the security, comfort and love, even when she is picking up his sweaty socks.

Knowledge- He is proud of the way he is learning everything about her, from the way she likes her coffee, to how she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, to her subtle actions that let him know what she is feeling.

Possession- It only worries her a little that she is ok with him staking a claim over her in public, standing close with one hand or arm around her, she feels wanted.

Deep- He has the best sleep he has ever had in his life, wrapped up with her in their own bed.

Simple- He found it refreshing how he enjoyed simple activities with her the most, making breakfast, laundry and lying together not doing anything.

Miles- He found it annoying that Miles couldnt take a hint, now they were a couple all he wanted to do was spend time with her, mapping her features and learning her mannerisms, which was hard to do with Miles inviting himself and others along.

Easy- Moving in together was easier than she thought, neither had many belongings, and they had been spending so much time together it wasnt that much of a change in the end anyway.

Charm- Living together, and spending a great deal of time together, does not lessen the butterflies she gets when he gives her that smile, with dimples, that she knows is just for her.

Shadow- Sometimes when she is alone, or feeling down, she worries that they may return, cruching the small amount of happiness and safety they have created, that she is just the intermission, or just part of a con, although she is too proud to voice any concerns.

Memory- Every now and again he will wonder about them, if they made it back, if they will ever bother coming back for them, he does not give up hope, as he now knows giving up can be catastophic, but even if they do return, he knows deep down he will still want and need what he has now found.


	5. Chapter 5

Pride- He had never felt so proud in his entire life, he felt as if he could burst, when she stepped up to the plate and delivered the baby safely.

Settled- He finds it amazing that he used to think that holding down a job and woman would be boring, after three years the novelty isnt even staring to rub off, he is still smitten with her, and the safe life they have created.

Grease- Three more years on this godforsaken island, she finds it hard not to be bitter when she realises how long it has been, but working as a mechanic and keeping a clean home, and the love of a good man make these last three years some of the best of her life.

Hurley- Hugo is not in the least suprised that they are an item, he is genuinely pleased for them both, and does not ask any questions, which suprises both of them.

Crumble- When he tells her they have returned, she feels her world falling around her and her heart breaks a little, so she replaces the mask, dusty after years of minimal use, and uses her quick thinking to devise a plan.

Jack- She is pleased and sad to see Jack again, she loved him as a friend, pinned hopes of rescue on him, he was just another man to let her down and leave her, not looking back, his prescence is a sign of the end of her happiness, so she places on the mask and hugs him back.

Kate- He feels hypnotised by Kate, she is deja vu, she is the beginning of the end, she is trouble, she is not in love with him, as he is not in love with her, he stares at her to ascertain this, to test himself, she was lust, she used him, she is the past.

Future- He does not feel guilty when boarding the sub with Juliet, he is thinking of a safer, surer future for them both, away from all this, and he knows they will grow old together, and be happy where ever they settle, he just hopes he is good enough for her in the real world, reality that this isnt going to happen for them hits when he sees Kate coming down the ladder.

Weak- She is insecure, and thinks she does not measure up, so she says its over, that she wishes she never met him, as she cannot loose him, and cannot be the one left behind again, she dosnt think she would survive this time.

Look- He didnt realise he looked at Kate untill she mentioned it, it meant nothing, he did not understand where this was coming from, or how to get his feeling across, when the bomb dropped he looked at her, and was sure as hell that she was the one he wanted, and it seemed to dawn on her, at which point it was too late.


End file.
